Guided by the Moon A Draco Malfoy Fanfiction
by XxMichelle-MassacrexX
Summary: Artemis, a muggleborn, is a 17 year old 6th year at Hogwarts school of Whitchcraft and Wizardry. She's had a crush on Draco Malfoy since she was 11, but what happens when they get together is a totally different story.  No pun intended. :D


Chapter One.

I gathered up my things for lunch as the end of 4th period bell rang.

"Miss Grey, please hang back, if you will," Professor Snape said to me just before I walked out the door in his cold, damp dungeon. I loved potions, but despised Snape, only because his hatred of me rivaled mine for him. I headed back towards his desk.

"Yes, sir?" I looked up at Snape as I answered him politely.

"Miss Grey, I've noticed your potions grade has considerably dropped from an Outstanding to a Dreadful in a matter of week. Are you informed that your grades are straight Outstandings and if you don't bring up your grade in here you will have absolutely no chance at becoming an auror? Why do you think your grade is so low in my class, yet so high in all your others?" Snape's greasy voice snaked down to me, and I glanced up at him. I knew the answer without a doubt in my mind. My grade was such a remarkable failure in his class because A) he was a douche of a teacher, B) he hated Gryffindors with a fiery passion, and C) I'd been spending ninety-eight percent of my time either staring at Draco Malfoy or writing notes to Hermione Granger, who seemed to keep up her grades anyway. She, however, couldn't stand Draco, so I tried not to mention him to her. She was the only person who knew of my crush on him, or that I was a muggleborn.

"I don't know, Professor. There's a lot going on in my life right now, and it's hard for me to focus in our class. Yours Is the only one which presents me with any kind of a challenge and therefore it's the only one I struggle in, unlike the others which I seem to be passing through with flying colors," I lied straight through my teeth.

I could tell he didn't believe a word I just said, and he confirmed my thoughts when he laughed humorlessly and said, "Do you take me for a fool, Miss Grey? Your other teachers might believe your ignorant lies, but I can promise you I am not them, and I will not put up with it. Stop staring at Mr. Malloy and maybe it wouldn't be so hard to focus on the 'challenging' aspects you face in my class." I blushed and failed at hiding it. "Go to lunch, Miss Grey, and keep you eyes to yourself." I nodded and hurried out of his dark, depressing, prison-like dungeon with tears welling up in my eyes.

As I quickly made my way up the countless stairs, I thought about Draco. He had such blonde hair that was long enough to shake, yet never seem to get in his face. His bright blue eyes didn't ever catch mine, but I bet if they did, they would be able to stare into my ole deeper than the earth's core. Draco, who had a body I could lick from head to toe, twice. Draco-

"Draco! I'm so sorry!" I stuttered out. I had spent so much time fantasizing about my imaginary Draco who actually liked me that I didn't watch where I was going and ran into the real one that didn't know I existed.

"Err, it's fine, Artemis. Be chill, don't worry about it," Draco laughed at my awkward anxiousness. Or so I _thought_ he didn't know my name. I guess I was wrong.

"Cool. What's doing?" I asked him.

Um, heading back down to Snipe's room, I forgot he wanted me to stay after and talk," he muttered angrily. I nodded.

"I had to stay, too. That's why I'm just now leaving." He looked confused. "I'm failing. He wanted to speak with me about it," I explained.

"Why are you failing? I thought you got great grades?" Another thing I didn't know he knew about me.

I hesitated, thinking of something I could say instead of 'I've been staring at you, daydreaming about your rock-hard abs grinding against my flat stomach as you explore every inch of me with your tongue.' "I just don't like Snipe very much," I said, hoping he'd believe me.

"Yeah, me either," he replied quietly. It sounded like there was a reason behind it. "Well, I have to go to Snipe's room. Wait for me?" Draco looked almost hopeful for some reason, or maybe I was just imagining things.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He grinned and we walked back down to the dungeon together.


End file.
